the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomys de Witt
You can shove your played politeness up your arse. We both know I'm here to make money killing something you want killed, so tell me what you know and be done with this. Background Birth and Early Years Thomys was born in a shed, out in a courtyard behind a dockyard brothel in Novigrad. His mother Tamsy, a local-born brothelgirl, was sixteen when her son was born. She couldn't possibly know who the father was, she was in high demand from the local dockyard workers. The woman that owned the Brothel, Madam Kuypers, was kind enough to let the boy stay for a while. But when the babe appeared to be a problem for the brothel, he and his mother were shown the door. It had been tough enough taking care of the child while working the beds. Now, without pay or a roof over their heads, life became even harder. With no family to support her and a babe to feed, Tamsy turned to begging. Childhood It was a hard life, in the gutters of Novigrad, a very hard life. The people of the city had little love for beggars, and little sympathy for young Tamsy. Thomys' mother tried her best at finding work, but could not hold down a job. Then, in the winter of Thomys' seventh year, his mother made the decision that would change his life forever. When Thomys' uncle passed through Novigrad, heading North, Tamsy gave her son to him and told him to find a good place for the boy. Reluctantly, but with a feeling of duty for the boy and his sister, he accepted this charge. He took the boy with him, North. It was Summer when they arrived in the area of Kaer Morhen. While it had not been the plan, originally, Thomys' uncle had found it hard to handle a young child on his travels. And the conundrum of finding a place for the boy had lingered and lingered. It was a foul thing to do, but in the night Thomys was left at the gates of Kaer Morhen with a hastily scribbled note saying 'i have not anywhere else to go' in his tiny hands. It was there, on by the gate, that he was found that morning. Underfed, dehydrated and weak. The stoic Witchers were given little choice and took the boy in. They could hardly send him out into the wild, and while they knew nothing of the boy, there was little harm in training him. Perhaps he would make a decent Witcher, and if not, well... The boy had nowhere else to go. When the Trial of the Grasses came, Thomys feared for his life. Before, when he was but a boy, he had been nihilistic. Death was not something he had feared, and had it come, he'd welcomed it without complaint. But his new life, the life of a Witcher-to-be, had given him purpose in life. It had given him solid ground, where before there had been none. And the idea of losing that terrified the boy. His was a long Trial, and one he does not care to remember - not that he can for the most part. He loathes the Trials with his entire soul - if such a thing exists - but sees the need. For when he awoke, mutated, changed, he understood. The monsters in the books and the few live examples that were sometimes shown in Kaer Morhen were awful and lethal in equal measure. It would take strength beyond that of normal men to slay them. He had awed Geralt, Eskel and Lambert their abilities. His awe turned to understanding after the Trials. Teen Years His teenage years were spent training more. Learning wasn't something Thomys did with ease. Yet, the hardships in his life had strengthened his will and he had a determination that was unmatched. Through sheer will he forced himself through the tests and trials. By sheer force of mind he mastered the texts presented to him. And though his mental abilities never grew too far, his mentors found him promising. He was trained hard and well, and seemingly possessed the right aptitudes to become a Witcher. Though the boy was a little rough around the edges, he seemed to listen and respond to instructions well enough. He seemed quicker on his feet and slower to tire than others sharing his class. And though his teachers scolded and punished him for it, more than once, he seemed an agile climber. Reaching the towering heights of Kaer Morhen with ease. Every Trial was a challenge for the young Thomys, but his willpower carried him through. And when his last Trial came, his Task, he was ready. Or so he thought. It took months, cost the lives of men he had considered friends, and a fellow Witcher who had been his yearmate. Another survivor of the trials. It cost him his face, for he'd be forever scarred. He doesn't speak of the Task. To anyone. Especially young Witchers. It would be cruel to tell them what is waiting. Adulthood Thomys is still forging his legend and casting his Path. But already he has many stories to tell. Beyond/Death Personality and Behavior Thomys had a rough upbringing that is reflected in his behaviour. A short-tempered individual with a heart that seems cut from stone to most. Short of word, though unusually clever. He has eyes that betray a quick mind. And with his mutations, he's only gotten quicker. He's not quick to trust, and even slower to forget. But he's a man of kindness to those that get themselves past the thick walls Thomys builds. And though he is a bit of a hermit, and more often out on the road than found in Kaer Morhen, he does value the brotherhood of his guild. And while he can be described as morally ambiguous, he holds to the Honor of his Guild. For it gives him solid ground to stand on. Something he missed in his previous life. Occupation Thomys is a Witcher by profession, of the School of the Wolf specifically. He roams the land killing monsters and fetching coin for a job well done. Religion If the Gods ever existed, they're dead now, to Thomys' mind. And they had been for a long, long time. The Flame priests can preach their purity and the commoners can have their superstition. Thomys' God is the god of hard work and good luck. Likes and Dislikes Thomys enjoys his vodka as much as any man. He's an avid gambler, with quite a reputation, and a whorer to boot. He knows how to spend his coin well, enjoying life in a world that breeds monsters and monstrous men. Strengths and Weaknesses Thomys is a clever, young Witcher, with a knack for solving problems and solving riddles. And while he knows much about life in the gutter and the streets, he's very lacking in courteousness. He doesn't do well with nobility, and tries to avoid those born above his station - in his previous life, that is. Ambitions Growing old, fat and rich, those are the things Thomys strives for. To die in his bed at a respectable, venerable age with a woman on him, and a smile on his lips. And perhaps a bit of glory on the way. Bonds Geralt of Rivia '- ' Eskel -''' 'Lambert -' 'Aradann Marshall -' Appearance A rogue, that's how one would describe Thomys. With a rugged, sharp sort of beauty. His hair flows to his shoulders in thick curls that he sometimes keeps in a tail for convenience. He has sharp features, with an aquiline nose and high, pronounced cheekbones. His eyes lay at medium depth in his face, a tad slanted, with thick, sharp eyebrows above. His lips are thin and his mouth is not too big. He doesn't usually shave, but never lets his beard get longer than half an inch. His face is scarred. Three lines run diagonally, from above his left eyebrow to his right cheek. They do not deform him so far as to make him look maimed, but do add coarseness to an otherwise handsome face. In keeping with his simple background, he's not a man that wears flamboyant clothing. A simple shirt that is sometimes topped by a leather vest, hunting boots and pantaloons are his clothes of choice. And because of his controversial occupation is often found in a cloak and hood on the road. Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * 'Strength '- As a Witcher, Thomys enjoys strength that outmatches that of most men. Capable of impressive feats, and able to overpower any human - and most monstrous - opponents. * 'Stamina '- The life of a Witcher is a life of constant excersize, whether one prepares or not. Though the mutations have given him greater stamina than most men, it is important to note that Thomys always had a knack for running long distances and probably runs just that bit farther than his Witcher compatriots. * '''Speed - All men know Witchers are quick as the devil, and therefor dangerous. Thomys is no exception in this. His eye-to-hand coordination matches that of any man, and outdoes it. Though there are those that have undergone the mutations that are swifter. * Agility - Being a beggar in the city teaches one many things. But most importantly of all, it teaches you subterfuge. And in this, Thomys is master. He climbs like no other, to places others could only hope to reach. He is quickfingered, quiet on his feet and stealthy as a mouse. * Reflexes - A Wither's reflexes are like a cat's, the common folk say. And they are right, given that the cat is magically enhanced. Thomys' reflexes are as good as any Witcher's, but he lacks a certain foresight, which has caused him more than one wound. * Intelligence - Though smart, with a knack for putting together solutions and solving conundrums, Thomys is no scholar. Other Witchers speak more eloquently, report more extravagantly, know their way around at courts and magistrates. Not so with Thomys. He is a man that knows streets, monsters and peasants. And knows them well. * Other - As all Witchers, Thomys knows his signs, but they're a skill he doesn't use particularly often. Though a slayer of monsters, magic is still an area of the world Thomys is uncomfortable with. Beyond his magical abilities, he is a great haggler and though he grew up in cities knows how to ride like a master. Equipment '''Steel Sword - '''Thomys' steel sword was forged for him by a particular dwarvish client who had little gold to pay the young witcher, but plenty of skill with a hammer. A bastard sword, 40 and a half inches long with a twelve inch hilt. The scabbard is brown leather, wrapped around wood. The whole sword weighs little under 90 ounces and is well-balanced. '''Silver Sword - '''The Silver sword, on the other hand, is a standard issue one. A pretty example of what one can find in the old armories of Kaer Morhen, but nothing spectacular. The quillons stand up as with most silver swords, and the blade and hilt are roughly the same dimensions as Thomys' steel sword. However the weight is a little lower, as the blade is thinner, overall. The scabbard is dyed, green leather over wood. The handle is veal leather, ridged for good grip. Theme Song/s Any theme songs your character has can be listed here. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs